


Horizons

by Vivian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotions, M/M, Road Trips, Sexual Content, SoGo aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian
Summary: Hux drives. The radio is playing a Nick Cave song. Kylo leans back, watches Hux from beneath his lashes. Quiet between them. Just the tune of the song. And the night.They’ve left New Orleans at sunset. Now the moon rises before them on the road. An orange crescent, nebulous. Almost unreal. Spellbound.Kylo passes his cigarette to Hux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes, as always, to my [love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelas) who beta'ed this.

i.

 

Kylo ties his hair into a bun with his left. His right hand is bandaged. The night is hot and humid. The cicadas scream. He’s wearing a loose shirt with the sleeves cut off, and shorts. He’s taken his shoes off and crossed his legs on the passenger’s seat. The cigarette he sucks on glows in the night air. Wind blows through the open windows and scatters the cigarette ash.

Hux drives. The radio is playing a Nick Cave song. Kylo leans back, watches Hux from beneath his lashes. Quiet between them. Just the tune of the song. And the night.

They’ve left New Orleans at sunset. Now the moon rises before them on the road. An orange crescent, nebulous. Almost unreal. Spellbound.

Kylo passes the cigarette to Hux. Hux takes it without looking from the road. The taste of burnt tobacco. Nicotine rushes through Kylo’s veins. He hums along to the song. Then he fingers for the bottle of whiskey under the seat. The liquid is warm, rubbery on his tongue, burning in his throat. Kylo swallows it. Not much is left, they drank most, back in the hotel the other day, the shades down, AC broken because Kylo had punched the wall when they’d fought. Hux had never wavered. Hux, forged by lightning, voice like shattering glass, Hux, quiet and cold, and watching him, _seeing_ him. There’s no place to hide from Hux. Never was.

The tune changes. Hux turns down the volume. Kylo takes another sip of whiskey, thinks of how it had tasted from Hux’s lips. Before their fight. And after their fight. Kylo’s fingers wander to his throat where purples, blues, greens collar his neck. He presses down on them. The pain is almost pleasant. Just as they are. Sometimes almost pleasant. But never quite.

The feverish moon. Cigarette smoke. Kylo breathes in. He can’t keep from staring at Hux, in his buttoned down shirt, sleeves rolled up, never just pushed up. Every hair in place. But even Hux is only human. Sweat glints on his skin, deepens the colours at the cloth of his armpits. And softly, his breath. Kylo wants to cage it. Keep it. A reminder. Only human.

Hux turns to look at him. Their gazes meet.

Kylo’s pulse races. He bites his lower lip. He wants to touch him.

Hux turns back to the road. Wordless, he gives the cigarette to Kylo. Their fingers graze. Kylo takes the last drag before he flicks the cigarette out of the window. He sips the whiskey, unable to veer his gaze from Hux.

The night seems endless. Kylo turns up the volume of the radio again.

  


ii.

 

A red sun rises through the clouds. They’d pulled up on the roadside two hours ago. Kylo blinks against the brightness. His neck is stiff from sleep and he’s got a rotten taste in his mouth. Next to him, Hux is still asleep. He’s leaned against the window, golden glint on his hair. Kylo turns away. He rummages the backseat for a water bottle and his bag, then he gets out. The sun’s already warm. Kylo undoes his bun and rakes a hand through his hair. He breathes in the humid air. Cypresses frame the road left and right. The swamps can’t be far. The road lies abandoned. It’s quiet except for his own breathing. Slivers of fog veil the trees, like gossamer over the leaves. The morning light bleeds into them, sousing all in hues of red. Kylo opens his bag, crams out toothbrush and paste, wets the toothbrush with water from the bottle and brushes his teeth. He rinses his mouth, spits, then turns back to the car. He’s still tired, feels the whiskey in his veins. He gets back into the car. He doesn’t want to wake Hux. Just watches him a moment, how he’s softened by the light. Suddenly, Hux’s pale lashes flutter open. Eyes green and sharp. Hux doesn’t speak, just sits up, straightens his collar, smoothes down his shirt. Then he reaches for his cigarettes and lights one. He exhales smoke from his nostrils and mouth. Kylo breathes in. Outside, a dark cloud dims the sunlight. Rain dribbles onto the windscreen a moment later.

Kylo leans back against the door, draws his knees and feet up onto the seat. He’s still barefoot. The rhythm of the rain quickens. Outside, the world blurs. He and Hux are quiet, as they often are. Hux, who doesn’t look, but knows Kylo’s looking, and it’s there between them, all the things they never say. Kylo swallows, bites his lip. His fingers twitch where they rest on his legs. He touches the bruises on his neck. The pain is hollow and almost welcome. He wants to press into them, wants to feel it again, instead he fishes the whiskey bottle from under the seat. His fingers tremble as he uncaps it. He takes a big gulp. The fluid burns down his throat, its cheap taste mixing with the pepermint of his toothpaste. Hux looks at him. Narrowed eyes, brows pinched low in what Kylo knows is distaste. Not at the alcohol, but Kylo’s stare. Kylo takes another swig, doesn’t avert his gaze. Hux’s lip twitches. His voice is cuspate when he says, “Get into the back.”

Kylo leaves the bottle, hesitates for a heartbeat and opens the door. The sudden patter of rain loud in his ears. The drops slap down on him, drenching his shirt and shorts. He gets into the back, smacking the door closed behind him. He watches as Hux, too, gets out and back in, hurried but features unmoved. The air’s so humid, Kylo can’t breathe for a moment. He grabs at the back rest, steadies himself.

“Undress,” Hux commands.

Kylo wets his lips. He peels off his shirt that sticks to his skin. The bandage on his right hand is drenched, too. He feels the wounds reopening. The smells of sweat and rain, and the earthy scent of the forest outside, so strong it seeps into the car. Kylo tosses the shirt aside, then props himself against the door to take off his shorts and boxers. He’s naked. He shivers underneath Hux’s glare. His dick hardens. 

“Come here,” Hux says. 

Kylo shifts closer.  Hux’s cool hand slides over his cheek, ungentle, and grabs his throat, just for a moment. Then he takes a fistfull of Kylo’s hair and tugs downward. Kylo scrambles to keep his balance, braces himself and roughly frees Hux’s cock from his trousers. Only half hard. Another tug on his hair. Kylo licks his lips and swallows Hux down in one go. He hears Hux hiss through his teeth. The air fills with musk, of sex. The slurping and gagging sounds Kylo makes echo in the car. Shame burns his cheeks, he feels hot all over, feels need sharp at his side. He swallows when Hux comes, without having touched himself. Hux releases his grip. When Kylo looks up, Hux stares back, eyes so light, mouth turned down. 

“Sit up,” Hux snaps, though his voice is quiet. 

Kylo obeys. He slumps against the seat, heart racing. Hux leans over and wraps his fingers around Kylo’s dick. He works him quick and hard. Kylo whines, moans, hair falling over his eyes, veiling his view. He tilts his head towards Hux, who looks at him, and looks, and looks, and sees everything, every  _ ugly _ part of him. 

Kylo pulls Hux closer and comes with a sob. 

  
  


iii.

 

They get out. Lightning cracks the skies. Thunder rumbles. Kylo rounds the vehicle to Hux’s side. They lean back against the car, rain lashing onto them. It’s still hot, the humidity in the air still suffocating. The world is a blur of grey and green, the clouds dark and within, the blaze of lightning every few seconds. They don’t touch and they don’t speak.  Hux presses a cigarette between his lips without lighting it, and stares into the skies. The storm is right above them, and Hux is here, right here. 

With him. Even after three years. 

Kylo slips off the bandages on his hand, glances at his scratched open knuckles. Next to him, Hux shifts. Kylo lets the rain wash over his wounds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Check out my [kylux tumblr](http://kyluxxury.tumblr.com) and my [SW fanart](http://summeringminor.tumblr.com/tagged/Sw-tfa).


End file.
